Don't Go Breaking My Heart
by pRinCezZz maLfOy
Summary: She knew she had been looking at him again. She found him attractive, so what? Well, she believed in fairy tales. Who could blame her?
1. Birthdays and Presents

**Disclaimer:** _Nope, I do not own Harry Potter and everything associated to him. I wish I owned Draco Malfoy though.. winks! Well, don't you think so too? Anyway, I'm not saying this again so all you lawyers out there who don't have anything else to do rather than looking for more people to sue... find another person because you can't sue me... I told you, **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER or J.K ROWLING or anything associated to it!!!** So bugger off... I just own the plot! Na..na...na...na...na!! _

**Don't Go Breaking My Heart **

**Chapter One: Birthdays and Presents**

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Harry Potter, greeted his long time best friend, along with their other friends, at the Gryffindor Common Room one September morning.

"You shouldn't have Harry." Hermione said, hugging her friends as they circled around her and began singing the birthday song.

"And why not? It's your seventeenth birthday Hermione, you are now officially a lady." Ginny told her in an as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, "Well... a _young lady _at least."

"Our Hermione...now a lady." Ron joked, wiping his eyes mockingly, earning him a playful punch from Hermione.

"Ron!" and everyone laughed at this. "Come on, let's go to breakfast and then head to Charms class after." She said after a moment of laughter. When her friends looked at her unexpectedly she added, "What?"

"But Hermione! It's your birthday!" Ron whined, sitting himself on the red and gold couch of the common room. "You can't just go to classes."

"Why not?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I told you, it's your birthday! Or have you forgotten that?"

"No Ron, I haven't. We can just celebrate it tonight, along with the other Gryffindors. But right now, I still have classes to attend to and I'm going whether you go with me or not." She said determinedly.

"Okay, okay! I give up! I'm going!" Ron exclaimed, raising both his hands in defeat and the golden trio, along with Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown, marched off towards the Great Hall.

* * *

"Look!" Dean Thomas exclaimed once they were seated in the Gryffindor table, "A howler! And it's coming this way!"

At the word howler, Ron cringed and turned pale. "Oh no, I must have done something that made mum upset again." He paused for a minute before looking at his two best friends, "But I didn't do anything!" 

When the owl settled at their table and gave Hermione's bowl a peck, Ron heaved a sigh of relief and said, "It's not for me."

Harry took the howler and read the front page, "Hermione, I think it's for you."

"Me? But, what did I do?"

Harry shook his head unknowingly and her hands became clammy all of a sudden. The whole of Hogwarts population went silent and began looking at her curiously. She took the piece of parchment from Harry and began opening it. The moment it was unleashed from its tie, it began singing, "Happy Birthday to you!" She gave a squeak of surprise and began laughing.

"Fred, George! I'm going to get you, you imbeciles! You almost killed me you two!" Just when the song was finished, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's voices could be heard and every one in the Weasley family too, saying Happy Birthday Hermione...we love you Hermione and other things like that... and then poof! It was gone!

"Can't afford expensive gifts Weasleys?" Draco Malfoy said from his seat at the Slytherin table and all the Slytherins snickered.

Ron balled his fists and turned a deep shade of red. But before he could do anything to Malfoy however, Harry and Ginny stopped him. "Ron, he's not worth it." And they continued eating their meals once again.

She knew she had been looking at him again. She was _always_ looking at him. Ever since they called it a truce at the end of their sixth year. She found him attractive, so what? It's not like she can help it. And even though it was kind of impossible for the both of them to be together, she still held on to that dream. Well, she believed in fairy tales. Who could blame her?

"Come on Hermione. Let's go." Harry said as they rose from their seats and exited the Great Hall. Hermione followed suit, but not after glancing back at Malfoy and giving him a nod.

* * *

"Ron, calm down!" Hermione tried persuading Ron for the eleventh time that day, hoping that he'd get his temper under control.

"I swear I'm going to kill that bastard! How dare he? How dare he!?" Ron muttered rather angrily and positioned himself once again on the Gryffindor couch after their classes that day. "How dare he insult my family like that?!"

"I'm sure he didn't mean it..."

"Hermione!" Ron looked at her incredulously. "Are you sick or something?" He touched her forehead to check if she was feverish. "This is Malfoy we're talking about!"

"Yeah, the same Malfoy who helped us defeat Voldemort." She retorted sarcastically. 

"No, the same Malfoy who's been nothing but a git all his life!"

"He has a reputation to take care of! He's still a Slytherin you know!"

Ron was about to comment back on that when his brows creased into frustration and he stared at her oddly. "What?"

"Why are you defending Malfoy?"

She stood there shocked for a moment. Just then, Ginny barged in the common room before anyone said another word. "Let's get started! The party's going to start at eight o'clock. I gave out all the invitations to the whole Hogwarts population!" When both of them gave her a nasty look, she added. "Uh.. I mean, only to some of the sixth and seventh years."

"Ginny... I told you to send out invitations to Gryffindors only!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"But, Hermione has friends in almost all of the houses! Don't you think it's unfair for their part not to celebrate her birthday with her?"  
  
Ron decided to shut his mouth and help in preparing the place together with the other Gryffindors who were trying to help.

"Ginny, who did you invite?" Hermione inquired, as Ginny sat herself on the seat beside her.

"Well, there's Padma, Parvati would just go berserk without her... you know Parvati... she's kind of...weird." She shrugged off and continued, "Anyway, there's Justin, Thomas, Mark, Susan, Rebecca, Jessica, Leo, Malcolm, Keira, Michael, James and Rubina... and oh, Desdemona too... and Kirk, don't forget Kirk and well, a few other Slytherins."

"Slytherins? Who?" Ginny knew that she had a crush on Malfoy in her their third year but she didn't know that she still has a crush on him until now.

"Uhm.. Pansy... and Penelope.. and Millicent.. and Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise.."

Hermione's face fell. Ginny noticed this however so she quickly added, "...and _Malfoy._"

"Ginny! Not too loud! Someone might hear you!"

Ginny laughed as Hermione blushed, "Hermione, you're such a doll. I have to run. Prefects meeting. I'll be back later, I promise." She kissed her cheek and walked silently towards the portrait hole, "You're not coming?"

"No."

* * *

"Hermione, you look gorgeous!" Parvati squealed as she finished putting on her make-up, which Hermione wasn't keen on doing, but she felt as if she had to because Malfoy would be there. "I'm sure he would notice you!"

"Huh? Who?" Hermione acted as if she had no clue as to what they are talking about, but deep inside, she knew who it was. There was only one guy she fancied the most. Draco Malfoy.

"The guy of your dreams of course!" Parvati shrieked along with Lavender Brown. _Oh no,_ she thought. _They knew? _"Uh... whoever that is." She added dumbly before going outside.

She sighed, relieved that both girls were kind of slow and waited for Ginny to arrive so that she could go down.

_Ginny, where are you?_

The door creaked opened and Ginny hastily went in, "He's here!" and stopped, "Wow Hermione, you look absolutely amazing!"

"You really think so?"

"Hell yeah! I'm sure every guy out there would notice you."  
  
"But do you think he'd notice me?"

"Of course he would. With you looking like that? How can he not?" 

She turned scarlet and looked at her hands, "Ginny, of course you would say that... since you're my friend and all..."

"Of course not. I'm saying this because you do look beautiful Mione and I'm sure he'd think so too. He's blind if he doesn't notice you."

"Thanks Gin." She said, though she wasn't really convinced at what Ginny told her.

"Oh Hermione, get real. If he doesn't notice you, then he's a fool! Come on! Let's get the party started. I'll go first. You wait here. I'll just call you."

"But—"

However, she was cut off by Ginny slamming the door in front of her face. She sighed. At least Ginny said she'd call her.

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting... Miss Hermione Granger. Head Girl extraordinaire. Let us all give her a round of applause."

Hermione heard this and began to tremble. What did Ginny just do? Now everybody's attention would go to her and she was positive that when she would walk out on that door, everybody would be staring at her. She took a deep breath and hesitated for a moment before opening the door. _Calm down Hermione. There's nothing to be afraid of._

When she stepped out, clapping could be heard and then everyone sang the birthday song again. Ron and Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and handed her their gifts and the others did the same. However, she did not see any sign of Draco Malfoy.

_I thought Ginny said he was here? Where is he?_

* * *

After several drinks and dances, and tons of picture taking, Hermione got tired. Her friends were all having a big time. She was left to sit on one of the plush couches alone. She decided that she needed to wash her face. So she went up towards her dormitory and saw Lavender and Seamus making out.

"Lavender! What are you doing in my room?"

"Hermione! We were just..."

"Get out!" she shrieked, appalled by the idea that those two were snogging in _her _room for Merlin's sake!

Hurriedly, both of them left her room and she went to her bathroom to wash her face. A few minutes later, she reached for her towel and walked out of her haven just to see Draco Malfoy staring at her.

She smiled. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" _Stupid question. Of course, Ginny invited him!_

He smirked, and handed her a parcel, "Happy Birthday, _Granger."_

**Author's Notes: **So what do you think? R-E-V-I-E-W!! I'd gladly appreciate it if you do. Don't kill me just yet... coz I suck at grammar! But please, please do review...please?

**Things You've Got To Remember When Reading This Story:**

1. Voldemort, in this story, along with his cronies, is dead. Get it? **DEAD.**

2. Malfoy is on the light side. He changed sides in his sixth year.

3. Hermione is infatuated with Malfoy. Well, she tries to deny it from time to time... but she does have a crush on him... ever since third year... and then it got worse when they were in sixth grade...when he switched his loyalties to the Order.

4. Harry and Ron doesn't know about this infatuation of hers but Ginny does.

5. and if you want me to continue, don't just stand...or sit there! REVIEW!! If you have any suggestions, comments, questions or violent reactions[well... if you do, could you please do it in a not-so-hurting sort of way?], just ask me!! **THANKS.**


	2. Love or Something Like It

**_Don't Go Breaking My Heart  
Chapter Two: Love or Something Like It_**

"Crabbe! Watch it!" He told Crabbe as he almost spilled his pumpkin juice on his new robe.

"Sorry Draco." Crabbe said dumbly as he continued on eating his food with Goyle. Pansy looked at him disgustedly and twitched her nose.

"Crabbe, you're disgusting." She muttered under her breath. Crabbe looked at her puzzled, and then looked at Goyle, who in return, just shrugged his shoulders.

"Pansy, you were saying?" Draco interrupted, before anything could happen.

"Well, the young Weasley... or should I say Weaslette, invited me to her friend's birthday tonight and she kind of invited you as well."

He yawned, emphasizing his boredom. "And whose party are we going to crash?"

"Seriously Draco, you've got to socialize more around here." Blaise, told him as he took the seat beside him. "You're far behind."

"Well? Are you going to answer me or not?" He turned to look at Pansy who raised her brows at Blaise.

"Granger."

"What?"

"I said—"However, she was interrupted by a flutter of wings surrounding the Great Hall.

"Is that..."

"Yes, it's a howler."

"I bet Weasley's going to get it again this time." Jason Higgins, Slytherin Prefect, stated and almost all of them laughed. Well... almost.

"Look, Potter's getting it. Maybe _he's _going to get it."

All of them snickered.

"No wait, Granger's taking it." Said one sixth year student whom he didn't even recognize. "Awww... isn't that cute? Potter's handing it over to her."

"Maybe they finally decided to become a couple so that they could snog each other senseless."

The rest of the Slytherins laughed again.

Draco squinted his eyes over to the Gryffindor table to take a closer look at Potter and Granger. He scoffed. Just then, the Great Hall became quiet and Granger finally opened the howler she received. _Happy Birthday to you..._

The howler then burst into pieces and Granger and her friends began talking again.

"Can't afford expensive gifts Weasleys?" he growled as he leaned back on his chair and positioned himself comfortably. His fellow Slytherins sniggered.

He could see Weasley's face turning a dark shade of red and his fists were balled underneath the table. He wanted to laugh at that moment but decided against it since Granger was looking at him in a don't-you-dare-say-another-thing-or-I'll-kill-you kind of way. He quickly shut his mouth up. "Ron, he's not worth it." He heard Potter say and they continued eating their scrumptious meals once again.

"Draco!" Pansy exclaimed as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"What?" he asked, irritated.

"I asked if you were coming or not." She said again, folding her arms over her chest.

"Come on Hermione. Let's go." Potter said, motioning for Granger to follow him and he followed her as she walked with them. She looked at him and gave him a nod. He nodded back.

"Well Draco? I don't have all day. If you're not coming then..."

"I'll be there."

"What?"

"I said, I'll be there!"

"Are you sure?"

He gave Pansy a glare that made her shut up immediately. "I'm positive."

"Whose birthday is it again?"

"I told you Draco, _Granger's_! Are you deaf or something?" Blaise scolded him as they went towards there dormitory to change.

"I'm just making sure I heard it right."

"For Merlin's sake Draco! Go and ask her out already!"

He stopped dead in his tracks making Blaise tumble behind him. "What makes you think I want to ask her out?"

"The fidgeting and the stares at the Great Hall? Wow mate, I think you've been hit by it full time!"

"Hit by what?"

"By the love influenza or whatever they call it!"

"Don't be ridiculous Blaise. There's no such thing as love."

"There is if..."

"I don't want any commitments yet Blaise. End of conversation."

"What's that?" Blaise asked, pointing at the parcel he was bringing.

"It's called... a _present_ Blaise." He replied sarcastically.

"I know it's a present but where did you get it?"

"I'm not Head Boy for nothing you know."

"Whatever."

"Draco, are you ready?" Pansy asked as she peeked through his door.

"Maybe."

Pansy threw him the pillow nearest to her. "Draco!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" he looked at Blaise for defense but Blaise just shrugged and whispered in his ear, "Must be PMS or something."

Pansy knocked his head playfully, "I heard that Blaise!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Haha... and pigs fly! Good one Blaise."

He stood in front of Pansy and formed at cross at his heart. "Cross my heart."

Pansy stood there looking shocked, "My Blaise, you have a heart? Wow, that must be something huh?"

"Pansy, you are so mean."

She smirked, "I know."

"Ladies and gentlemen, presenting... Miss Hermione Granger. Head Girl extraordinaire. Let us all give her a round of applause." The young Weaslette announced and everyone began staring at the door. _One, two, three..._

"Draco! There you are!" Pansy announced as she plopped down on the seat beside him at the Gryffindor Common Room. "I've been looking all over for you."

He quirked his brows in annoyance.

"You see, I left my bag in our Common Room and well... I don't want to go there since its too dangerous for a lady to go there all by herself and..."

"Fine. I'll go get it. Just don't leave it again next time okay?" she nodded, "And don't give me that look! It's creeping me out!"

"Thank you so much! I swear I'll..."

"Pansy—"he cut her off, "Just remember that you owe me."

He began walking towards the portrait hole but turned around the last second and looked at Pansy. "Big time."

"Where's Granger?" he asked Blaise, the moment he stepped back inside the Gryffindor Common Room.

"I don't know—she was just there a second ago." He replied, getting him and Draco a glass of butterbeer while pointing over to the couch. "You should see her mate, she was so...damn gorgeous."

"How did these get inside here?" he changed the topic, looking over towards the butterbeer section. Good thing Blaise didn't notice.

"No idea mate, no idea."

He turned around to the other direction to look for her only to find Potter and Weasley glaring at him. "Malfoy." Potter nodded.

"Potter." He said as he passed by them. "Weasley."

And then the door burst open and then Finnigan and Brown scurried out of it.

Weasley stood up and went over towards them. "What the hell happened in there?"

"Uh..." Brown started, "Nothing."

"I would _love_ to hear you out Brown, but I need to see Granger now so if you'd be so kind as to tell me where she is?"

Brown blushed even more. "She's in her dormitory."

"And that is..?"

"That way." She said, pointing towards the red and gold staircase that led towards the door that the Weaslette came out from earlier.

He walked up the stairs and opened her room. It was spacious... well, a lot like his, although it differed in colors. There were a lot of pink objects inside the room and the huge canopy bed was well organized, as well as the bookshelves and the oak drawers and everything there. But she wasn't there at all. _Maybe she's in the other dormitories snogging someone or something. _His jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on the parcel he was holding and stared at the mahogany door that he was so sure lead towards the bathroom. The lock clicked and out came Hermione. He exhaled the breath that he didn't even know he was holding and looked at her.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she asked as she wiped the droplets of water on her face. _See Draco? She wasn't snogging someone. She was washing her face! Don't be such a paranoid._

He smirked and handed her the parcel, "Happy Birthday, _Granger."_

She took it and smiled, "What's this?"

"It's a gift."

"No, I mean... what's this for?"

"It's your birthday isn't it?"

"Well...yeah, but you don't have to buy me a present."

He sighed and held her hand, "It's for you. Take it." He then let go of her hand as if it was poison and stammered, "Y-you want a drink?"

"I got dizzy out there... with all the people and the dancing and the noise..." she stopped and looked at him, "What?"

"Do you want a drink?"

"Sure." She smiled and was about to stand up.

"I'll get it."

She raised her brows, "Since when did you get your manners?"

"Since you taught it to me last year... when you almost _cursed me into oblivion_ as you put it."

"Good thing I put you back in place." When he didn't take his eyes off her, she asked, "What? Is there something on my face?"

He shook his head, and smirked, "You just look funny."

She hit him with a pillow, "I do **_not_** look funny!"

"Well you do... when you do that expression."

"Haha!" she retorted ironically, "As if you do not look funny."

"I look funny?" He asked as he took several steps towards her. She took a step back.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"So you think I'm funny?"

"Of course."

"How positive are you?"

"Hundred percent positive."

And just then, he had her cornered against the wall.

"Tell me you were just joking."

"No. I thought you were going to get me a drink?"

"Nope. Unless you tell me that you were just messing around."

"Never."

"Then you're going to die!" he said as he attacked her with tickles and she began laughing as hard as she could.

"Draco! Stop it! It's not fair! You know I'm ticklish!"

When he didn't stop, she shrieked, "Well then, THIS IS WAR!" and hit his head with a pillow. BINGO!

**Author's Notes: **_Well? What did you think? REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW please!!! I know Draco's been OOC lately...but that's part of MY story so deal with it. _


	3. Butterfly Kisses

_**Don't Go Breaking My Heart**_

**_Chapter Three: Butterfly Kisses_**

"Stop it!" she shrieked once again, this time, landing on the bed since Draco had hit her squarely in the face and it knocked her down. Good thing the bed was there. "Cheater!"

He raised his brows, "Can't accept defeat Granger?"

She huffily placed her hands on her chest. "Not fair."

"Care to tell me why you think so?"

"Because you're a _boy_ and boys are much, much stronger than girls!"

"And your point is?" he insisted, quirking his brows even more.

"My point is that..." she was stopped by Ginny bursting into the room.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed, "We thought—"she glanced at her and then at Draco. They were in an intimate position. Draco on top of her and she was lying on the bed. "Oh." They hurriedly scrambled out of the bed but both of them noticed Ginny's amused smile however. A few seconds later, she burst out laughing.

"What?" Both of them asked.

"You two look so adorable together!" she laughed even harder and looked at Draco. "Just kiss her already!"

"Excuse me?"

"Ginny!" she cried out and flushed a deeper shade of scarlet.

"What? I was just pointing out something."

"Ginny!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm leaving!" she gave them both a smile and walked towards the door. "Oh by the way Hermione, you might want to come down... something there awaits you."

"Okay. You go ahead. I'll be there in a minute." When Ginny closed the door, she looked at Draco and said, "You coming?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Her friends greeted her as she went down the stairs from her dormitory with Draco following closely behind. However, they were dressed as clowns. She laughed.

"Harry! Ron! You shouldn't have."

"We shouldn't have what?" Harry asked, "This?" and then made some goofy actions. She laughed even harder just like what Ginny did a few minutes ago.

"Or this?" This time, it was Ron and the whole common room burst out laughing. Harry stepped closer to her and whispered, "This is quite embarrassing but we still did it for you, you know."

"Yeah, now you owe us one too." Ron exaggerated. "But since it's your birthday, I think I can make an exemption."

She smiled through her tears and hugged both of them, "Thanks. You two are the best."

Both of them smiled cheekily and looked at each other, "We know."

The crowd laughed as Harry told them all about their silly adventures during their early years. .

"Then, she immediately fell over the stairs and pretended she was doing gymnastics."

"Harry!" she cried out, "I can't believe you still remembered that!"

"It was so hilarious. You should have seen her face. All red and—"

"Harry!"

"Alright princess, I'll stop now."

She smiled and leaned back on her chair once more.

"And then, in fourth year, during the ball, she had accidentally—"

"Harry!"

"Right." He paused for a few moments and then he stood up from the table and clinked and raised his glass of butterbeer. "Here's to a person who has not only taught me a lot of things, but who has also given me the courage to stand up for what I believe in. She was always there for me... from the best moments to the darkest of times and my friendship with her has helped me become a better individual. I've seen her fall a lot of times, yet she still stood up and continued fighting. Her undying courage and her intelligence have helped millions of people for without it; Voldemort would still be present right now." With that name said, many listeners nearby flinched. "She showed me everything I needed to know about life and most of all, she made me become who I am now. Something I did not even imagine would happen before I met her." He raised his glass higher and continued, "Here's to Hermione Granger. Head Girl, a genius and my best friend."

"When I was ten" Ron began, "Someone asked me, _"what is friendship?"_ and back then, all I answered was, _"Friendship is having friends that you could count on most of the time." But_ now I realize that friendship is something more than having friends to count on. It's also having someone who would cheer you up during your dullest moments and understand you through your mood swings... having someone who would always be willing to listen to your problems... even the smallest and simplest ones. Having someone who would always stay right by your side holding your hand even during your life's battle and never letting it go no matter what happens. It's having someone who could make you happy by just being there for you when you need them and just stays there until you tell them to go away." At this, everyone laughed for they knew how stubborn Hermione was. "Most of all, I've learned that friendship is not only about helping each other with homework, doing things and adventures together and telling each other everything. It's also about making each other's life useful and making each other feel important... and when Hermione Granger entered my life almost seven years ago, my life since then has always been worth it."

It was now Ginny who stood up and raised her glass, "Here's to Hermione Granger... the one who had been there for me when the whole world walked out on me. The one who taught me that life is not always fair... that it's like climbing a mountain... once you reach the top; you can't go up anymore... so your only choice is to go down and face the consequences. The one who has taught me a great deal of things... love, friendship and whatnot... and has forever stood by my side, believing in me and fighting for me. That's why I could never imagine my life without her in it."

"Cheers!" Everybody clinked each other's glasses and Hermione almost burst into tears.

After everybody had gone back to their dormitories, Hermione decided to open her presents. _Parchments, journals, quills, books, a bag of Honeydukes finest candies..._ she noticed a certain green parcel on her bed and realized that the only thing she didn't open up was Draco Malfoy's gift. She untied the silver ribbon carefully and opened up the box only to gasp.

Inside, was a very pretty silver and green butterfly necklace, charmed to flutter its wings. She had never been more surprised.

**Author's Notes: **_Please **REVIEW!** Please? So, how did it go? I know it's quite short and it took me so long to post this. But please forgive me because I had been running errands and I've been so busy these past few weeks... So please don't get mad at me and still review. _


	4. One Sweet Day

**_Don't Go Breaking My Heart_**

**_Chapter Four: One Sweet Day_**

"Tomorrow, we will discuss more about the effects of the Anti Poison potion. No ingredients, no grade. Understand?" He looked at everybody and was satisfied with their reaction. "You may go." Snape drawled as he finished writing the ingredients of the potion on the board.

"Ugh! I hate Potions!" Ron complained the moment they stepped out of the room, "No ingredients, no grade. Understand?" he mimicked Snape and Harry laughed. Hermione however, gave him a stern glare.

"Ron, don't be silly. Snape can be such a pain in the arse at times but he is still on our side, remember?"

Ron just quirked his brows at her, looked at Harry and both of them laughed even harder.

"Fine. You can laugh all you want. See if I care." She mumbled as she made her way to the Gryffindor Common Room. "Boys. And they say girls have PMS!"

She held the butterfly necklace on her hand and sighed, _where was Draco Malfoy when she needed him!?_

Just then, the portrait opened, "Hermione! What are you still doing there?" It was Ginny. "I just survived another boring lesson in Charms." She looked guiltily at Hermione, "No offense!"

"I didn't say anything!" she smiled, raising both her hands up.

"But you were about to!"

"Uh-uh" she stood straight and zipped her mouth.

"Just admit it Hermione!"

"No."

'Admit it!"

"Ginny!"

"Hold on a second, what is that?" she asked, pointing the butterfly necklace on her neck.

"What?"

"That!"

"It's a necklace."

"So?"

"So what?"

"Details Hermione. Like, who gave it to you?"

"Just as long as you promise not to say anything to anyone at all."

"I promise."

"I mean it Ginny."

"What? I always keep my promises!"

She sighed and looked around, "Maybe it's better if we go inside."

Ginny grabbed her hand and dragged her inside the common room. Fortunately for them, it was empty. "Just answer my question already!"

She looked down and clutched the necklace once again. "Malfoy."

"Hermione! Doesn't that mean anything to you at all?"

"He only gave this because it was my birthday Gin."

"He _rarely _gives out gifts to people Hermione!"

"So?"

"So?! Is that all you can say?"

"What else should I say?"

"Don't you see it? He gave that necklace to you because you're special to him!"

She snorted. "Whatever, Ginny."

"I'm not joking! Haven't you heard the rumors? Malfoy doesn't just give out gifts Hermione! You must be special to him in this case."**

* * *

**

"We're really sorry Hermione!" Harry and Ron pleaded, three hours later.

"Because?" she said as she put on a mouthful of pumpkin pie in her mouth.

"Because we were really mean to Snape." Ron joked, but when she gave him a glare saying 'say that again and I'll curse you into oblivion', he closed his mouth shut. "Er… I mean—" he elbowed Harry to get him out of this mess.

"He meant that we should just keep our lame criticisms to ourselves. Right Ron?"

"Er…right."

"And?" she acted as if she was bored and continued on flipping the pages of her Transfiguration book.

"We apologize for our lack of judgment. Forgive us?"

"I say…" Drum rolls please. Take a deep breath and sigh. That's it. "No."

"No?" The looks on their faces were priceless… she should have brought her camera. "But— What about—Hermione—you shouldn't—"

"I was only joking." She laughed and hugged both of them. "Of course I forgive you."

"Why you—" Both of them began tickling her.

"Harry! Ron! Stop it.. that—tickles.. Aaah!! Stop it right now!" When they didn't stop and her laughter burst out, she hit them with her textbook. "Stop! Stop!" They still didn't. "Please?"

Harry looked at Ron and vice-versa. Then they looked at her at the same time. "No."

"Ginny!" she yelped as Ginny sat down beside them, and as Harry and Ron attacked her with more tickles, "Help me!"

"Ron!" Ginny squealed, "Stop being so childish. You too, Harry."

They both stopped and Ron rested his back on his chair stubbornly. "I will if you stop acting like mum."

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay brother, I understand." She looked at Hermione and smiled, "Guys also have PMS right?" When Ron turned red and everyone within earshot heard what she said and started laughing, Ginny packed her things, ate a slice of the pie and winked at her brother. "See you later!"

Ginny.

They always share the same thoughts.**

* * *

**

"Granger!" She looked at Ginny who just raised her eyebrow at her. "_What should I do?" _she whispered.

"Granger!" She looked at Ginny who just raised her eyebrow at her. "she whispered.

_"Talk to him!" _she whispered back.

_"What would I say?"_

_"Anything.__ Just answer his questions and such. Go!" _Ginny murmured and pushed her towards Malfoy's direction. "Malfoy."

"Weaslette." He nodded and looked at Hermione. "Would you mind if I talk to Granger for a while?"

"No. Not at all." She checked her watch, "Hermione, I'll see you at the common room in about… well…. Later." Then she waved at both of them and took her leave. Hermione faced Malfoy.

"What?"

"Dumbledore wants us for a meeting."

"Malfoy! You've got to be kidding me! Do you know how insane you are? Why did you let Ginny leave when that is all you've got to say?"

"He said, it's strictly confidential."

She 'hmpphed' and stomped her feet impatiently.

"Come on, let's go...we're late." He announced lazily.

"What is this meeting all about anyway?" she asked as they began walking towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why are you asking me? I don't give a damn thing about what that old oaf thinks!" he snapped and she gave him an unwavering glare which, she was so sure, would make him flinch. But he didn't. Who was she kidding? He was _the_ Draco Malfoy. The only son of Lucius Malfoy, former Death Eater right?

"Don't you dare call our Headmaster that! Who do you think you are?" she snapped back at him.

"I'm Draco Malfoy…" he smirked as her brows creased into fury. "And you are?"

"Quit being such an ass, Malfoy."

"And quit being such a know-it-all."

"Oh, so now I'm Ms. Know-It-All?" she glowered at him when he didn't say anything, "Fine! Just—Fine!" she walked faster and reached Dumbledore's office first.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster Dumbledore."

Dumbledore looked up from his desk; his moon-shaped glasses glinted from the sunlight and his eyes twinkled in amusement as he noticed her disheveled state. "Ah yes, Ms. Granger. I wonder, where Mr. Malfoy is?"

She breathed deeply and was about to answer when the devil entered the office. "Headmaster."

"Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore nodded and let them sit down. "I presume both of you are anxious as to why I brought you here?"

"Not really." Malfoy replied and Hermione had to hit him with her elbow so that he would close his mouth shut.

"Yes, we are Headmaster."

"I brought you here because I've been thinking…since Halloween is drawing nearer and nearer by the second, do you think that it's best if we still hold a Halloween Ball this year?"

Hermione thought for a minute and a great idea popped into her mind. "Yes, of course… but I was thinking…a different location perhaps?"

Malfoy's brows quirked and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled even more.

"Where do you suggest, Ms. Granger?"

"A ship." When both of them didn't seem to understand her idea, she explained further. "At the lake.. " she thought hard and she smiled minutes later. "I know! Since it's not safe outside at night and all... Why won't we just enchant the Great Hall into something like… a ship in the middle of the ocean!"

"Good idea, Ms. Granger." He looked at Malfoy who was playing with his quill. "Any objections, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No."

But Hermione continued on her rant, "There would be sand, for the shore I guess… and lots of pixie dust… just to catch attention.. and then the students… 5th years and above that is… should wear their most exotic costumes…"

"I see. How about a musical show?" Dumbledore suggested and Hermione's eyes lit up even more.

"Of course! A musical show! We have to settle an audition date…" She thought for a minute or two. "Saturday! We shall have the auditions on Saturday!"

"Very good, Ms. Granger. Mr. Malfoy…any other suggestions?"

"Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Sprout should do the judging…" Malfoy started, "…ourselves included of course."

"When shall this Ball occur?"

"October 31st. That's a Friday." Hermione told the Headmaster as-a-matter-of-factly."So..our theme would be…" She closed her eyes and the only thing that came to her mind was the movie she just watched with her mother last summer at their house, the one with Lindsay Lohan in it. "Freaky Friday."

"Excellent. Mr. Malfoy?"

"Whatever."

**

* * *

**

"Granger!" He spat, obviously breathless from trying to catch up with her. "Granger! Wait up!"

She turned, her face twisting into a scowl when he neared her and she crossed her arms over her chest just to prove his theory that she was indeed mad at him. "What do you want Malfoy?" she said, irritated.

"I didn't mean what I said earlier."

She just raised her brow and nodded.

"Granger, I said I'm sorry!" He tried again. This time a bit harsher than he intended to.

"I know." She whispered and continued walking.

"Stop walking for just a minute and listen to me!"

"I was listening. I heard you!" she stopped walking and faced him. "What else do you want me to say Malfoy?"

"How about 'Okay, I forgive you' or 'you're the sexiest boy I know… how could I not forgive you?'?" he said and she smiled.

"I prefer the first one."

He pouted. "Not the latter?"

"No. Who said you were sexy?" Deep down, she knew she was lying.

"All of the girls, of course."

"Well, I'm not all of the girls." Her smile broadened and he smiled back.

"Do you want to take a walk outside?"

"Sure."

**

* * *

**"I want to show you something." He said, taking her hand and guiding her through the open fields of Hogwarts. He stopped when they reached the beautiful gardens and sat on the bench there. "This is where I stay when I think about the things that's been troubling me." 

"Wow." She gaped, amazed by its beauty. "This is beautiful…" she picked a flower, tucked it in her ear and made a funny pose. Malfoy laughed.

"You look like a monkey that's trying so hard not to suffocate."

She made a face and punched him playfully on the arm.

"I was just kidding!" he exclaimed, and when she sat down beside him, he said, "You're beautiful."

"I know." She smirked.

**Author's Notes: **Okay… I know I suck…but please, do enlighten me… and review!! Thanks to all those who reviewed the previous chapters! I swear I'm going to post all of your names when I finish writing this story! I'm sorry I posted this just right now.. peace!! And one more thing, my grammar really sucks..who wants to help me out?


End file.
